When Two Fell
by catchmeonfiree
Summary: "No, no!" She bore her eyes into Quinn's. "If I give myself to you again and let you break my heart all over again, I'll die." Just a short little fic I wrote. ONESHOT! Please review, fluffy marshmallows! Thanks! ;D


A/N: _Hi! This is my first time writing a Faberry fanfic, and I don't know how it will go or if I will ever want to write anymore, but I guess we will see. :) This was inspired by a Tumblr post! It was actually a Faberry audio edit post by a blogger called mschfmngd in which they took audio from the show and sort of mashed it all up together and made a beautiful masterpiece. It's actually what made me start shipping Faberry. :) So it's thanks to that blogger for introducing me to this ship. __**Please read this: since this is my first Faberry story, you've all probably never read my past and previous stories, but I like having background music while my readers read because music is such a huge part of my life. :) I've done so for stories like 'Titanic', and I'll do it for this one. Please read this fic while listening to 'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey. Just like, YouTube it with 'Glee - Looking Back'. You may have to rewind it throughout the story though. That's it. Thank you in advance for reading, and please review! Thanks! **_

^.^

Rachel Berry strolled into the auditorium, lights dim and completely silent. It was so quiet that hearing a pin drop would be like a lion roaring in your ear. Her soft hand slid down the dark green railing leading the way to the ground level as her feet swept across the cement tan staircase, her black and white laced flats gleaming. This would be it. Her senior year would almost be over, vanished. All the drama and lies and deceit and false hope all captured inside her head and mind would pour out when she would walk across the stage and shake Principal Figgins' hand, taking the diploma from the man and give the brightest smile ever. Her two dads would be weeping away, saying 'that's our baby daughter!' and blowing their noses, snuggling into each other. But then, what about her family? Not Shelby... but glee. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Sue... the glee club. Would she ever see them again? Where would they end up? All that Rachel knew was that none of them were going to the same colleges, even the community ones in Lima or Toledo. Her chocolate colored eyes began to water, her tears on the absolute edge of her eyelids. She sucked in a breath, a vein on her neck popping up as she did so, and kept herself from bursting into tears. She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over a few steps, pulling down a seat and sitting down on it, the seat cold and empty, even though she filled it.

What about her?

Would she ever see her again? Would she ever be able to see the hazel orbs beaming off the sunlight again? That time they took a walk in the rain, where she spun the umbrella over the tops of their heads as raindrops snuck in and trickled onto their heads. Her previous short blonde hair was now longer, reaching below her shoulders and it swung around her head. And her smile. The smile that never failed to amaze Rachel. The one where she could stare at all day and never get bored; it would be like taking a trip to the stars.

_"Quinn..." Rachel whispered, "I don't want you to go."_

_The two sat down on a bench where the light colored oak wood was already dampened by the shower of rain. Rachel sniffled and crossed her legs together, her head still down, still not looking at her. _

_"Rachel... I have no choice. And it's not like you're not leaving me, too," Quinn said, her clutch on the barely there pink umbrella that was protecting them from the horrific wraths of the water droplets. _

_"I've always wanted to perform... it's my dream... and I can't see myself doing anything else with the rest of my life... except for being with the one I love the most." Rachel's eyes locked onto Quinn's. _

_"I know... NYADA's for you, Rachel. I can't picture you seeing you doing anything else either," Quinn muttered. Her hand sneaked over to Rachel's and before she could do anything, Rachel's hand looped into her's. The raindrops continued to fall and they hit the green grass lawn softly and freely since it didn't matter where they landed; just that they would land. _

_"Quinn."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to be a raindrop, Quinn."_

_Rachel's grip got tighter but she was careful not to hurt Quinn, though. She would never want to hurt Quinn. _

_"Why do you want to be a raindrop?" Quinn asked. She sounded casual and it didn't seem like she cared that she would say such a semi absurd thing right then and there, in time and space, the sound of her voice. _

_"Because... look at them." Rachel's free hand slowly pointed to the grass in front of the bench where they were sitting and the raindrops were dripping down and down. "They don't have to be exact. They don't have a target. The raindrops can fall wherever they want to fall, and it doesn't matter if they aren't spot on. Their job is just to fall. And that's it. Nothing else." _

_"That's why you want to be a raindrop, Rachel?"_

_"That's why I want to be a raindrop, Quinn."_

_"Well, I want to be a raindrop, too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Why, Quinn? Is it because you don't want to be perfect too?"_

_"I guess," Quinn sighed. "Not all that, though. I want to be a raindrop because raindrops are never alone when they fall."_

_Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes again, her theory obviously sounding different from hers and her heart started pounding. It always did when she was with Quinn. She always wanted to be with her, no matter what. She made her feel so good, so happy. And then all the fears would fly out the window. _

_"I don't exactly understand what you're saying, Quinn," Rachel said, slightly perplexed. "Could you please explain?"_

_"Well, Rachel, see... raindrops are never alone? Right?"_

_"I guess."_

_"And all they do is fall, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, there's going to be a time in life where you'll fall and break down more than once. It's happened to me before, but you saved me." Quinn smiled at Rachel and she returned one. "Raindrops fall, too. But when raindrops fall, they are never alone. Have you ever seen a single raindrop?" Rachel shook her head 'no'. "My point exactly. Even when raindrops fall... they will never be alone. They will always have a companion right by their side, no matter who it is. Someone to be there with them if they fall, and they always fall together. And they don't have to hit a target, like you said. They can fall free together without any care in the world."_

_Rachel was silent and still for a moment, absorbing all that into her head, the tears coming back. _

_"Sometimes it seems like being a raindrop is better than a person, doesn't it?" Rachel questioned, her tears fighting against the will to surrender. She bit her lip from letting it fall and her hand bunched up together, the one that wasn't holding Quinn's, that is. _

_"It does, Rachel. It does..." _

_"I wish we could be raindrops together, Quinn. I wish we could be raindrops together forever and I would never have to let go of your hand!" Rachel's battle was over as hot tears trailed down her tan cheek and she started weeping. "I don't ever want to let go, Quinn, and I don't want you to let go either! Don't ever let go!" _

_Quinn's hand got a strong hold on Rachel's as her own tears slid down her face, leaving a long, light streak and her hazel eyes glistened under the afternoon sun, while it was hidden by the rain clouds. _

_"You're falling, Rachel. You're falling. Don't fall. Not now." Quinn's voice had a firmness to it. _

_"I'm sorry, Quinn."_

_There was a silence between them except for the sound of the peaceful rain hitting the cold, hard pavement and on the black metal bars of the bench they were sitting on. _

_"I love you, Rachel... and don't ever let me go."_

Rachel's head snapped back to the present as she heard footsteps coming close. She quickly got up from her seat and scurried off behind the curtains, trying carefully hard to not make a single sound. The large entrance doors to the auditorium were heaved open, and a shadow of a semi small figure came into view, but it could not be distinguished by either male or female.

Rachel stayed behind the curtains after that, trying not to get caught. Said footsteps were coming her way, in the direction of where Rachel and the piano were. Rachel couldn't help but sneak a peek at who it was, but quickly chastised herself, so she started thinking about who it could be. _Could it be Quinn? _Yup, it had to be Quinn. Who else would be in the auditorium during the last week before summer vacation after school? No one else. Just Quinn. Rachel sighed and revealed herself from the curtain.

"Quinn-"

"Umm..."

Rachel looked up and saw one of the guys in the band that was always playing with New Directions and blushed.

"Sorry, Rachel... I was just here to get my guitar," he said. Then, he picked up the Gibson Hummingbird and went along his way, waving his hand while he was almost at the entrance doors. "Goodbye, Rachel. Have a fantastic summer. It was an honor playing for you and the New Directions. I'll never forget." He closed the doors behind him and Rachel was all alone once again.

Rachel sighed and pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear and sat down at the Steinway black grand piano, her elbow gently touching an A, humming in the hallow room, echoing and bouncing against the walls until it disappeared into almost nothing.

"Hi, Rachel."

Rachel's head shot back towards her back and saw the blonde headed girl standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed against her chest which was covered by a short dress made from light blue flowered material, and her longish golden hair contrasted against it.

"Quinn... I thought that you weren't coming."

"I was... I saw you mixing me up with the guy from the band."

"Yeah," Rachel said, a small smile creeping up.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry that I ever had to hurt you like that... I've hurt us so badly," Quinn apologized, her eyes getting watery and red.

"It's OK... but I thought you didn't want us to be together anymore... what are you doing here? You spend all your time hiding the fact that you and me are together and you say that you love me, but the next day... you just disappear."

"I know... I'm sorry. It was a mistake. A big, fat, stupid mistake, and it's a mistake that I promise will never happen or do again... but this is our last year, Rachel. It's our senior year... after this... it's just like goodbye forever. We'll never get the chance again... never get to be together again."

"Quinn... we can't."

"Finn?"

"And you have Puck."

"But I don't care anymore, Rachel," Quinn argued. Her voice softened. "Does he make you feel beautiful?" Rachel sniffed. "Does he make you feel special?" Quinn sat down on the piano bench next to Rachel. "Does he make you feel like there is nobody else who could ever replace you in this entire world?" Quinn's hand looped under Rachel's and she held onto it tight. "You... you are beautiful, Rachel."

Rachel shut her eyes and her tears poured down all over again.

"Rachel..."

"No, no!" She bore her eyes into Quinn's. "If I give myself to you again and let you break my heart all over again, I'll die."

Quinn's tears started cascading down her cheeks and she sucked in a breath and exhaled. Her face started blushing fiercely and her eyes twinkled under the stage lights. The last time that she would hold her hand, last time that she would be able to just look at her and spend time with her again. The last time where they would look back at the school and say it was the worst four years of their lives and that it was hell. It was the rest of their lives that was ahead of them; their future... and neither of them would be in either.

"Rachel... do you love me? … tell the truth..." Quinn's eyes were begging for the answer, and it absolutely killed Rachel. "Please..." she choked out.

Rachel looked into Quinn's hazel orbs, and endless lane of memories stored inside, a lifetime of new, unborn ones. What happen with the rest of Quinn's life? Would she have more children? Would she be mother? Would she get married?

Would it be a man?

There were just so many questions before giving an answer.

"Yes," Rachel confided, her voice just barely a whisper.

Quinn broke. She finally broke. She started full on crying and she clutched onto Rachel's hand, her grip getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Can we be in love again?"

Rachel started crying too, and let herself go. She swung her arms around Quinn and went face down on her shoulders as Quinn held onto her.

"I'll never let go, Quinn. I'll never let go."

"I am so, so sorry, Rachel... I will never, _never _let go..."

^.^

_So that's it! It's just a oneshot, and I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that I am able to write more Faberry fanfics in the near future. It's my first one ever, and I don't know how Faberry fans will react to it. Hopefully you did like it! :) The whole raindrop concept is from a short film called 'When Five Fell' from Wong Fu Productions. They do all sorts of artsy things like that, and they make awesome works of art. Go check them out on YouTube! :D And like I said before, this was inspired by a Tumblr audio post that I saw. I was literally crying when I was writing this. Hope that it's not too bad. And if you ever want to check out my Tumblr, you can always PM me for the URL. That's about it, but I hope that you read this with the background music ('Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey). Hope that you liked it, and I hope I can write more in the future! Please review, and thanks again for reading! ;D _


End file.
